Benutzer:Singulus/Text-Quelle-Literatur-Plagiat (TQL-Plagiat)
Charakterisierung Das Text-Quelle-Literatur-Plagiat (TQL-Plagiat) erfolgt nach folgendem Muster: #Der Plagiator P übernimmt aus einer Veröffentlichung des Autors A einen Textabschnitt, der eine Literaturangabe (Q), meistens am Endes des Textabschnitts, enthält. #:Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text Text text (Q). #Dabei verweist (Q) nicht auf die Stelle in der Veröffentlichung des Autors A, an der sich der meist wörtlich übernommene Textabschnitt befindet, sondern auf eine Literaturquelle, bei der sich inhaltlich etwas zum übernommenen Text findet. (Q) ist in Regel eine Nummer, z. B. 113, oder eine Abkürzung, z. B. nach dem Muster Autor (Jahr), die ins Literaturverzeichnis des Plagiators P führt. Meistens erfolgt keine Seitenangabe. # Der Plagiator P übernimmt vom Autoren A die Literaturangabe und arbeitet sie in sein eigenes Literaturverzeichnis ein. # Der Autor A, von dem der Text übernommenen wurde, wird durch P nicht im laufenden Text erwähnt und meistens wird die Arbeit des Autors A nicht in das Literaturverzeichnis des P aufgenommen. # Typischerweise ist der übernommenen Text weniger als eine halbe Textseite lang. Häufig enthält der Text eine inhaltliche Zusammenfassung dessen, was in (Q) behandelt wird, oder er verweist in einer Literaturübersicht auf die Quelle (Q). # Die Formulierung des übernommenen Textes kann von A, oder aber, weil auch dieser ein TQL-Plagiator ist, von einem anderen Autoren erfolgt sein. Bedeutung #Das TQL-Plagiat ist bei den bisher auf Vroni-Plag Wiki untersuchten medizinischen und zahnmedizinischen Dissertationen hundertfach zu beobachten und scheint eine verbreitete Technik zu sein. #Das TQL-Plagiat ist auch in anderen Wissenschaften nicht unbekannt. Dies zeigen die Beispiele im dritten Abschnitt. #Das TQL-Plagiat ist durch einen Gutachter beim Lesen der Dissertation nicht zu entdecken. Es ist daher zur Täuschung gut geeignet. #Das TQL-Plagiat füllt gleichzeitig den Haupttext und das Literaturverzeichnis auf und ist daher eine effiziente Plagiatstechnik. #Häufig stehen TQL-Plagiate ohne logische oder argumentative Verknüpfungen hintereinander gereiht, so dass nicht ersichtlich ist, ob der Autor die zitierten Quellen überhaupt gesehen oder sogar gelesen hat. #Meistens ist eine Aneinanderreihung von TQL-Plagiaten von wissenschaftlicher Bedeutungslosigkeit, da sie durch einen einzigen Hinweis auf eine Quelle ersetzt werden könnten, von der abgeschrieben wurde. #Es fällt auf, dass fachliche einschlägige Dissertationen in der Regel nicht in Literaturverzeichnisse übernommen werden, dafür aber durch TQL-Plagiate ausgeschlachtet werden. #Es ist nicht auszuschließen, das einige Autoren so naiv sind und sowenig über wissenschaftliches Arbeiten gelernt haben, dass das Zusammenschreiben druch Aneinanderreihung von TQL-Plagiaten ihr Verständnis wissenschaftlicher Arbeit ist. # Vielleicht glauben TQL-Plagiatoren der Zitierpflicht bereits dadurch nachzukommen, dass am Ende des Abschnitts irgendeine Literaturangabe steht, in der inhaltlich etwas Passendes zu finden ist. Beispiele Dieser Abschnitt enthält Beispiele von TQL-Plagiaten aus Dissertationen zur Erlangung des Dr. iur., Dr. med., Dr. med. dent., Dr. phil., Dr. rer. nat, Dr. rer. pol. und Ph. D. Iam (Dr. rer. nat.) Die folgenden drei Beispiele sind unmittelbar aufeinanderfolgende TQL-Plagiate aus einer Dissertation zur Erlangung des Dr. rer. nat, siehe Iam/Fragment_078_01. Die plagiierte Arbeit, ein wissenschaftlicher Aufsatz, ist zwar im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt, aber die Übernahme aus diesem Aufsatz ist nicht kenntlich gemacht. Jm (Ph. D.) Die folgenden Beispiele sind aufeinanderfolgende TQL-Plagiate aus einer Dissertation zur Erlangung des Ph. D., siehe Jm/Fragment_031_01 und Jm/Fragment_032_01. Die plagiierte Ph. D. Thesis ist nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt, die Verfasserin ist im Text nicht erwähnt. Beispiel Jm1 *Untersuchte Arbeit: ACTH makes its way to the adrenal glands, causing the adrenal cortex to release adrenocortical hormones, which are steroids (i.e., lipids derived from cholesterol). There are three classes of hormones produced and released from the adrenal cortex; mineralocorticoids (which help to maintain electrolyte balance), sex hormones, and glucocorticoids (the most important of these in humans is cortisol, while in rodents it is corticosterone; Sherwood, 1997). Im Literaturverzeichnis: ** Sherwood, L. (1997). Human Physiology: from Cells to Systems. Belmont, CA: Wadsworth Publishing Company. * Plagiierte Arbeit: ACTH makes its way to the adrenal glands, causing the adrenal cortex to release adrenocortical hormones, which are steroids (lipids derived from cholesterol). There are three classes of hormones produced and released from the adrenal cortex: mineralocorticoids (which help to maintain electrolyte balance), sex hormones, and glucocorticoids (the most important of these in humans is cortisol, while in rodents it is corticosterone) (Sherwood, 1997). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Sherwood, L. (1997). Human Physiology: From Cells to Systems. Belmont, CA: Wadsworth Publishing Company. *Kommentar: ** Es ist unklar, welche Funktion die Angabe einer Monographie ohne Seitenangabe hat. Beispiel Jm2 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Glucocorticoids such as cortisol play an integral role in raising circulating levels of glucose in the blood to provide muscles and the brain energy for the stress response. Cortisol does this by stimulating the liver to convert glycogen into glucose (which is then released into the blood), inhibiting the secretion of insulin (which takes up glucose for storage), and promoting hepatic gluconeogenesis (converting amino acids into glucose when carbohydrate sources are depleted; Sherwood, 1997). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Sherwood, L. (1997). Human Physiology: from Cells to Systems. Belmont, CA: Wadsworth Publishing Company. * Plagiierte Arbeit: As the name implies, glucocorticoids such as cortisol play a critical role in raising circulating levels of glucose in the blood to provide muscles and the brain energy for the stress response. Cortisol does this by stimulating the liver to convert glycogen into glucose (which is then released into the blood), inhibiting the secretion of insulin (which takes up glucose for storage), and promoting hepatic gluconeogenesis (converting amino acids into glucose when carbohydrate sources are depleted) (Sherwood, 1997). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Sherwood, L. (1997). Human Physiology: From Cells to Systems. Belmont, CA: Wadsworth Publishing Company. Beispiel Jm3 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Cortisol also promotes the break-down of protein (i.e., muscle) into amino acids for later gluconeogensis, and fat into fatty acids to provide an additional source of energy for some tissues (although the brain can only use glucose; Sherwood, 1997). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Sherwood, L. (1997). Human Physiology: from Cells to Systems. Belmont, CA: Wadsworth Publishing Company. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Cortisol also promotes the break-down of protein (muscle) into amino acids for later gluconeogensis, and fat into fatty acids to provide an additional source of energy for some tissues (although the brain can only use glucose) (Sherwood, 1997). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Sherwood, L. (1997). Human Physiology: From Cells to Systems. Belmont, CA: Wadsworth Publishing Company. Msf (Dr. rer. nat.) Die folgenden beiden Beispiele sind unmittelbar aufeinanderfolgende TQL-Plagiate aus einer Dissertation zur Erlangung des Dr. rer. nat., siehe Msf/Fragment 001 09. Die plagiierte Disseratation ist nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt, der Verfasser ist im Text nicht erwähnt. Beispiel Msf1 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Membranen von eukaryotischen Zellen und ihren Organellen werden aus einer Vielzahl von verschiedenen Lipid- und Proteinmolekülen gebildet. Die Grundstruktur bilden dabei die Lipide, die in Form einer zusammenhängenden Doppelschicht von ca. 5 nm Dicke angeordnet sind. Diese wird durch nicht-kovalente Bindungen, in wässrigen Medien vor allem durch die hydrophobe Wirkung des Wassers, zusammengehalten. Die Membran stellt eine mehr oder weniger undurchlässige Barriere für die meisten wasserlöslichen Moleküle dar. Es wird heute angenommen, dass eine typische Säugerzellmembran aus 100 bis 200 verschiedenen Lipiden zusammengesetzt ist, wobei die Gruppe der Phospholipide den Hauptbestandteil darstellt. Je nach Zelltyp variiert das Lipidmuster erheblich, und auch die Organellen besitzen dabei unterschiedliche Lipidkompositionen. Zellmembranen sind dynamische Strukturen, die auch als zweidimensionale Flüssigkeit beschrieben werden (Singer & Nicolson 1972). Innerhalb einer Membranebene können sich die meisten in ihr enthaltenen Bestandteile lateral frei bewegen, wohingegen die transversale Bewegung („flip-flop“) nur von sehr wenigen Lipidklassen spontan ausgeführt werden kann. Im Literaturverzeichnis: ** Singer SJ, Nicolson GL. 1972. The fluid mosaic model of the structure of cell membranes. Science 175(23):720-31 * Plagiierte Arbeit: Membranen von eukaryontischen Zellen und ihren Organellen werden aus einer Vielzahl von verschiedenen Lipid- und Proteinmolekülen gebildet. Die Grundstruktur bilden dabei die Lipide, die in Form einer zusammenhängenden Doppelschicht von ca. 5 nm Dicke angeordnet sind. Diese wird durch nicht-kovalente Bindungen, in wässrigen Medien vor allem durch die hydrophobe Wirkung des Wassers, zusammengehalten. Die Membran stellt eine mehr oder weniger undurchlässige Barriere für die meisten wasserlöslichen Moleküle dar. ... Es wird heute angenommen, dass eine typische Säugerzellmembran aus 100 bis 200 verschiedenen Lipiden zusammengesetzt ist, wobei die Gruppe der Phospholipide den Hauptbestandteil darstellt. Je nach Zelltyp variiert das Lipidmuster erheblich, und auch die darin enthaltenen Organellen besitzen dabei unterschiedliche Lipidkompositionen. Zellmembranen sind dynamische Strukturen, die auch als zweidimensionale Flüssigkeit beschrieben werden (Singer und Nicholson sic, 1972). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Singer, S.J. und Nicholson sic, G.L. (1972) The fluid mosaic model of the structure of cell membranes. Science 175, 720-731 *Kommentar: ** Identisch bis auf Synonyme: eukaryotisch/eukaryontisch ** Der falsche Name "Nicholson" wird zu "Nicolson" korrigiert Beispiel Msf2 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Ein sic wichtige Entdeckung zu Anfang der 1970er Jahre war die Tatsache, dass die beiden Membranhälften asymmetrisch zusammengesetzt sind (Bretscher 1973). Während Cholesterin frei zwischen den beiden Membranhälften einer Lipiddoppelschicht wechseln kann und daher in beiden Seiten zu finden ist, sind Phospholipide mit einer Phosphorylcholin-Kopfgruppe (Phosphatidylcholin (PC) und Sphingomyelin (SM)) in größerem Maße auf der exoplasmatischen bzw. endoplasmatischen Seite der Membranen lokalisiert (Bretscher & Munro 1993). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Bretscher MS. 1973. Membrane structure: some general principles. Science 181(100):622-9 ** Bretscher MS, Munro S. 1993. Cholesterol and the Golgi apparatus. Science 261(5126):1280-1 * Plagiierte Arbeit: Ein sic wichtige Entdeckung zu Anfang der 1970er Jahre war die Tatsache, dass die beiden Membranhälften asymmetrisch zusammengesetzt sind (Bretscher, 1973). Während Cholesterol frei zwischen den beiden Membranhälften einer Lipiddoppelschicht wechseln kann und daher in beiden Seiten zu finden ist (Bretscher und Munro, 1993), sind Phospholipide mit einer Phosphorylcholin-Kopfgruppe (Phosphatidylcholin (PC) und Shingomyelin (SM)) in größerem Maße auf der extrazellulären bzw. luminalen Hälfte der Membranen lokalisiert. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Bretscher, M.S. (1973) Membrane structure : Some general principles. Science 181, 622-629 **Bretscher, M.S. und Munro, S. (1993) Cholesterol and the golgi apparatus. Science 261, 1280- 1281 *Kommentar: ** Der Fehler "Ein wichtige Entdeckung" wird übernommen. ** Wieder werden im übernommenen Text Synonyme verwendet. Rh (Dr. rer. pol.) Die folgenden beiden Beispiele sind aufeinanderfolgende TQL-Plagiate aus einer Dissertation zur Erlangung des Dr. rer. pol., siehe Rh/Fragment_011_20. Die plagiierte Dissertation ist nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt, der Verfasser ist im Text nicht erwähnt. Beispiel Rh1 *Untersuchte Arbeit: In this section we review the basic background for univariate and multivariate extreme value theory for iid random variables, as well as the corresponding theory for stationary processes. There is a rich literature on extreme value theory that goes back to the 1920s. Recent introductory books for the univariate case on the subject are Coles (2001), which emphasizes statistical modelling, and Embrechts et al. (1997), which is a comprehensive reference for the theory and its applications to insurance and finance. Im Literaturverzeichnis: ** Coles, S. (2001). An introduction to Statistical Modeliing of Extreme Values. Springer. ** Embrechts, P., C. Kluppelberg sic, and T. Mikosch (1997). Modelling Extremal Events. Springer. * Plagiierte Arbeit: In this Chapter we review the basic background for univariate and multivariate extreme value theory for iid random variables, as well as the corresponding theory for stationary processes. There is a rich literature on extreme value theory that goes back to the 1920’s. Recent introductory books on the subject are Coles (2001), which emphasizes statistical modeling,... Embrechts, Klüppelberg and Mikosch (1997) is a comprehensive reference for the theory and its applications to insurance and finance. Im Literaturverzeichnis: ** Coles S.G. (2001). An Introduction to Statistical Modeling of Extreme Values. Springer,London ** Embrechts P., Klüppelberg C. and Mikosch T. (1997). Modelling Extremal Events: for Insurance and Finance. Springer, New York. Beispiel Rh2 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Leadbetter et al. (1983) is mostly concerned with extremes of stationary processes. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Leadbetter, M., G. Lindgren, and H. Rootzén (1983). Extremes and Related Properties of Random Sequences and Processes. Springer. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Leadbetter, Lindgren and Rootzén (1983) is mostly concerned with extremes of stationary processes. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Leadbetter M.R., Lindgren G. and Rootzén H. (1983). Extremes and Related Properties of Random Sequences and Series sic. Springer-Verlag, New York. * Kommentar: ** Der Titel von Leadbetter et al. (1983) endet mit "Sequences and Processes". Sm (Dr. med. dent.) Die folgenden beiden Beispiele sind aufeinanderfolgende TQL-Plagiate aus einer Dissertation zur Erlangung des Dr. med. dent., siehe Sm/Fragment_007_08. Die plagiierte Dissertation ist nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt, die Verfasserin ist im Text nicht erwähnt. Beispiel Sm1 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Ang II wirkt über den AT1-Rezeptor auf Fibroblasten und Myozyten und führt in beiden Zellen zu einer gesteigerten TGF-β1-Expression. TGF-β1 wirkt dabei als para- und autokriner Signalfaktor und führt dadurch zusätzlich zu einer vermehrten Einlagerung von Extrazellulärmatrix (EZM) (Rosenkranz, 2004). Im Literaturverzeichnis: ** Rosenkranz (2004) ist im Literaturverzeichnis der untersuchten Arbeit nicht enthalten. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Ang II wirkt über den AT1-Rezeptor auf Fibroblasten und Myozyten und führt in beiden Zellen zu einer gesteigerten TGF-β1-Expression. TGF- β1 wirkt dabei als para- und autokriner Signalfaktor und führt dadurch zusätzlich zu einer vermehrten Einlagerung von Extrazellulärmatrix (EZM) (Rosenkranz, 2004). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **ROSENKRANZ, S. (2004). TGF-beta1 and angiotensin networking in cardiac remodeling. Cardiovasc Res 63, 423-432. Beispiel Sm2 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Durch die Proliferation der Fibroblasten unter dem Einfluss des TGF-β1 entsteht eine kardiale Fibrose. Die Myozyten reagieren auf TGF-β1 mit einer erhöhten Ansprechbarkeit der β-Adrenozeptoren und einer gesteigerten ANF-Expression, welche eine Hypertrophie der Myozyten zur Folge haben. Diese drei Komponenten (EZM-Einlagerung, Fibrose und Myozytenhypertrophie) ergeben zusammen das Bild einer fortschreitenden kardialen Hypertrophie am Übergang zwischen Kompensation und klinisch manifester Herzinsuffizienz. Dieses ist vor allem durch die gesteigerte Expression von TGF-β1 gekennzeichnet (Boluyt et al., 1994) Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Boluyt, M. O., O'Neill, L., Meredith, A. L., Bing, O. H., Brooks, W. W., Conrad, C. H., Crow, M. T. & Lakatta, E. G., (1994) Alterations in cardiac gene expression during the transition from stable hypertrophy to heart failure. Marked upregulation of genes encoding extracellular matrix components. Circ Res 75, 23-32. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Durch die Proliferation der Fibroblasten unter dem Einfluss des TGF-β1 entsteht eine kardiale Fibrose. Die Myozyten reagieren auf TGF-β1 mit einer erhöhten Ansprechbarkeit der β-Adrenozeptoren und einer gesteigerten ANF-Expression, welche eine Hypertrophie der Myozyten zur Folge haben. Diese drei Komponenten (EZM-Einlagerung, Fibrose und Myozytenhypertrophie) ergeben zusammen das Bild einer fortschreitenden kardialen Hypertrophie am Übergang zwischen Kompensation und klinisch manifester Herzinsuffizienz. Dieses ist vor allem durch die gesteigerte Expression von TGF-β1 gekennzeichnet (Boluyt et al., 1994). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **BOLUYT, M. O., O'NEILL, L., MEREDITH, A. L., BING, O. H., BROOKS, W. W., CONRAD, C. H., CROW, M. T. & LAKATTA, E. G. (1994). Alterations in cardiac gene expression during the transition from stable hypertrophy to heart failure. Marked upregulation of genes encoding extracellular matrix components. Circ Res 75, 23-32. To (Dr. med.) Die folgenden Beispiel für TQL-Plagiate entstammen einer medizinischen Dissertation, siehe To/Fragment_042_01 und To/Fragment_043_01. Die plagiierte Arbeit, eine veröffentlichte Habilitationsschrift, ist nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt und der Autor der plagiierten Arbeit wird im Text der untersuchten Arbeit nicht erwähnt. Beispiel To1 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Mittlerweile liegen auch Untersuchungen in Nieren- bzw. Inselzell-Transplantationsmodellen vor, die zeigen, dass die Induktion von HO-1 zur Verbesserung der Organfunktion und somit auch zu einer Verlängerung der Transplantatüberlebenszeit beiträgt (Tullius SG et al., 2001; Pileggi et al., 2001). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Tullius SG, Nieminen-Kelha M, Bachmann U, Reutzel-Selke A, Jonas S, Pratschke J (2001) Induction of heme-oxygenase-1 prevents ischemia/reperfusion injury and improves longterm graft outcome in rat renal allografts. Transplant Proc 33: 1286-7 **''"Pileggi"'' fehlt im Literaturverzeichnis. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Mittlerweile liegen auch Untersuchungen in Nieren- bzw. Inselzell-Transplantationsmodellen vor, die zeigen, dass die Induktion von HO-1 zur Verbesserung der Organfunktion und somit auch zu einer Verlängerung der Transplantatüberlebenszeit beiträgt (Tullius et al., 2001; Pileggi et al., 2001). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Tullius, S.G., Nieminen-Kelha, M., Reutzel-Selke, A., Bachmann, U., Jonas, S., Pratschke, J., Bechstein, W.O., Volk, H., Buelow, R., Neuhaus, P., Reinke, P. Improvement of long-term function in renal allografts from 'marginal donors' following the induction of heme-oxygenase-1. Transplant Proc. 33: 1160-1161, 2001. **Pileggi, A., Molano, R.D., Berney, T., Cattan, P., Vizzardelli, C., Oliver, R., Fraker, C., Ricordi, C., Pastori, R.L., Bach, F.H., Inverardi, L. Heme oxygenase-1 induction in islet cells results in protection from apoptosis and improved in vivo function after transplantation. Diabetes. 50: 1983-1991, 2001. *Kommentar: **Im Literaturverzeichnis der untersuchten Arbeit findet sich kein Eintrag "Pileggi et al.". Dieser wurde vermutlich bei der Übernahme vergessen. **Für Tullius et al. werden in der untersuchten Arbeit und in der Quelle unterschiedliche Aufsätze angegeben. Beispiel To2 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Die HO-1 scheint eine wichtige Rolle bei der Verhinderung der Transplantatrejektion zu spielen, denn Herztransplantate von HO-1 defizienten Mäusen werden schneller abgestoßen (Soares MP et al., 1998). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Soares MP, Lin Y, Anrather J, Csizmadia E, Takigami K, Sato K, Grey ST, Colvin RB, Choi AM, Poss KD, Bach FH (1998) Expression of heme oxygenase-1 can determine cardiac xenograft survival. Nat Med 4(9):1073-7 * Plagiierte Arbeit: HO-1 scheint auch eine wichtige Rolle bei der Verhinderung der Transplantatrejektion zu spielen, denn Herztransplantate von HO-1 defizienten Mäusen werden schnell abgestoßen (Soares et al., 1998). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Soares, M.P., Lin, Y., Anrather, J., Csizmadia, E., Takigami, K., Sato, K., Grey, S.T., Colvin, R.B., Choi, A.M., Poss, K.D., Bach, F.H. Expression of heme oxygenase-1 can determine cardiac xenograft survival. Nat Med 4: 1073-1077, 1998. Beispiel To3 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Weiterhin konnte gezeigt werden, dass die Vorbehandlung von Mäusen mit Kobaltporphyrin (CoPP), einem bekannten Induktor von HO-1, zu einer verlängerten Überlebenszeit von Herztransplantaten aus diesen Mäusen führt, wenn sie in allogene Rezipienten transplantiert wurden (Woo et al., 1998). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Woo YJ, Zhang JC, Vijayasarathy C, Zwacka RM, Englehardt JF, Gardner TJ, Sweeney HL (1998) Recombinant adenovirus-mediated cardiac gene transfer of superoxide dismutase and catalase attenuates postischemic contractile dysfunction. Circulation 10;98(19 Suppl):II255-60; discussion II260-1 * Plagiierte Arbeit: Weiterhin konnte gezeigt werden, dass die Vorbehandlung von Mäusen mit Kobaltporphyrin (CoPP), einem bekannten Induktor von HO-1, zu einer verlängerten Überlebenszeit von Herztransplantaten aus diesen Mäusen führt, wenn sie in allogene Rezipienten transplantiert wurden (Woo et al., 1998). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **Woo, J., Iyer, S., Cornejo, M.C., Mori, N., Gao, L., Sipos, I., Maines, M., Buelow, R. Stress protein-induced immunosuppression: inhibition of cellular immune effector functions following overexpression of haem oxygenase (HSP 32). Transpl Immunol. 6: 84-93, 1998. *Kommentar: ** Für Woo et al. werden in der untersuchten Arbeit und in der Quelle unterschiedliche Aufsätze angegeben. Ves (Dr. rer. nat.) Diese folgenden elf Beispiele zeigen eine unmittelbar aufeinanderfolgende Serie von Plagiatstellen aus derselben Quelle. Die Beispiele erstrecken sich über die Fragmente Ves/Fragment_153_01 und Ves/Fragment_154_01. Bei der untersuchten Arbeit handelt sich um eine Dissertation zum Dr. rer. nat. Die plagiierte Arbeit, eine medizinische Dissertation, ist nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt und der Autor der plagiierten Arbeit wird im Text der untersuchten Arbeit nicht erwähnt. Beispiel Ves1 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Den immunologischen Vorgängen, sofern sie nicht im Rahmen eines genetischen Immundefektes interpretiert werden 162 163, geht der Kontakt der bakteriellen Flora mit der Darmschleimhaut voraus. Bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn findet sich eine Schicht fäkaler Bakterien, die der Epithelschicht anhaftet, in Bereichen entzündlich und in Bereichen nicht entzündlich veränderter Schleimhaut, die eine zunehmende Dichte mit zunehmendem Schweregrad der Erkrankung aufweist, während bei Kontrollen die Schleimhautoberfläche weitgehend steril ist 29. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **29. Swidsinski, A., Ladhoff, A., Pernthaler, A., Swidsinski, S., Loening-Baucke, V., Ortner, M., Weber, J., Hoffmann, U., Schreiber, S., Dietel, M., Lochs, H. (2002) Mucosal flora in inflammatory bowel disease. Gastroenterology 122, 44-54. **162. Torok, H.P., Glas, J., Lohse, P., Folwaczny, C. (2003) Alterations of the CARD15/NOD2 gene and the impact on management and treatment of Crohn's disease patients. Dig Dis 21, 339-45. **163. Folwaczny, C., Glas, J., Torok, H.P. (2003) Crohn's disease: an immunodeficiency? Eur J Gastroenterol Hepatol 15, 621-6. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Den immunologischen Vorgängen, sofern sie nicht im Rahmen eines genetischen Immundefektes interpretiert werden (50), geht der Kontakt der bakteriellen Flora mit der Darmschleimhaut voraus. Bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn findet sich eine Schicht fäkaler Bakterien, die der Epithelschicht anhaftet, in Bereichen entzündlich und in Bereichen nicht entzündlich veränderter Schleimhaut, und eine zunehmende Dichte mit zunehmendem Schweregrad der Erkrankung aufweist, während bei Kontrollen die Schleimhautoberfläche weitgehend steril ist (160). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **50) Folwaczny C, Glas J, Török HP. Crohn's disease: an immunodeficiency? Eur J Gastroenterol Heatol sic (2003) 15, 621-626. **160) Swidsinski A, Ladhoff A, Pernthaler A, Swidsinski S, Loening-Baucke V, Ortner M, Weber J, Hoffmann U, Schreiber S, Dietel M., Lochs H. Mucosal flora in inflammatory bowel disease. Gastroenterology (2002) 122, 44-54. * Kommentar: **In der untersuchten Arbeit ist die zusätzliche Literaturquelle 162 angegeben. **Der Rechtschreibfehler "Heatol" wird zu "Hepatol" korrigiert. **Aus "Török" wird "Torok". Beispiel Ves2 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Möglicherweise wird die Adhäsion durch unterschiedliche Glykosylierung von Oberflächenproteinen und –lipiden der Epithelzellen bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn ermöglicht, die mit den Oberflächenstrukturen der Bakterien in Interaktion treten 164. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **164. Klemm, P., Schembri, M.A. (2000) Bacterial adhesins: function and structure. Int J Med Microbiol 290, 27-35. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Möglicherweise wird die Adhäsion durch unterschiedliche Glykosylierung von Oberflächenproteinen und -lipiden der Epithelzellen bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn ermöglicht, die mit den Oberflächenstrukturen der Bakterien in Interaktion treten (86). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **86) Klemm P, Schembri MA. Bacterial adhesins: function and structure. Int J Med Microbiol (2000) 290, 27-35. Beispiel Ves3 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Weiterhin wurde bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn eine verringerte Induktion von Beta-Defensinen nachgewiesen, welche als Peptide mit antimikrobieller Wirkung eine wichtige Funktion in der Aufrechterhaltung der epithelialen Barriere ausüben 165. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **165. Fellermann, K., Wehkamp, J., Herrlinger, K.R., Stange, E.F. (2003) Crohn's disease: a defensin deficiency syndrome? Eur J Gastroenterol Hepatol 15, 627-34. *Plagiierte Arbeit: Weiterhin wurde bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn eine verringerte Induktion von Beta-Defensinen nachgewiesen, welche als Peptide mit antimikrobieller Wirkung eine wichtige Funktion in Aufrechterhaltung der epithelialen Barriere ausüben (47). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **47) Fellermann K, Wehkamp J, Herrlinger KR, Stange EF. Crohn's disease: a defensin deficiency syndrome? Eur J Gastroenterol Hepatol (2003) 15, 627-634. Beispiel Ves4 * Untersuchte Arbeit: In Biopsien entzündlich veränderter Kolonschleimhaut von Patienten mit Morbus Crohn zeigte sich eine vermehrte Expression von NOD2 in Makrophagen und Kolonepithelzellen und damit wurde der Nachwies sic einer funktionellen Relevanz des NOD2 Proteins bei entzündlichen Vorgängen beim Morbus Crohn erbracht 166. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **166. Berrebi, D., Maudinas, R., Hugot, J.P., Chamaillard, M., Chareyre, F., De Lagausie, P., Yang, C., Desreumaux, P., Giovannini, M., Cezard, J.P., Zouali, H., Emilie, D., Peuchmaur, M. (2003) Card15 gene overexpression in mononuclear and epithelial cells of the inflamed Crohn's disease colon. Gut 52, 840-6. * Plagiierte Arbeit: In Biopsien entzündlich veränderter Colonschleimhaut von Patienten mit Morbus Crohn zeigte sich eine vermehrte Expression von NOD2 in Makrophagen und Colonepithelzellen (15) und damit wurde der Nachweis einer funktionellen Relevanz des NOD2 Proteins bei entzündlichen Vorgängen beim Morbus Crohn erbracht. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **15) Berrebi D, Maudinas R, Hugot JP, Chamaillard M, Chareyre F, De Lagausie P, Yang C, Desreumaux P, Giovannini M, Cezard JP, Zouali H, Emilie D, Peuchmaur M. Card15 gene overexpression in mononuclear and epithelial cells of the inflamed Crohn's disease colon. Gut (2003) 52, 840-846. Beispiel Ves5 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Intestinale Epithelzellen, die NOD2 exprimieren, sind in der Lage intrazelluläre Bakterien in ihrem Wachstum zu hemmen, während Epithelzellen, die die 1007insC Mutation exprimieren, diese Funktion verlieren, demnach kommt NOD2 ein direkter antibakterieller Effekt zu 167. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **167. Hisamatsu, T., Suzuki, M., Podolsky, D.K. (2003) Interferon-gamma augments CARD4/NOD1 gene and protein expression through interferon regulatory factor-1 in intestinal epithelial cells. J Biol Chem 278, 32962-8. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Intestinale Epithelzellen, die NOD2 exprimieren, sind in der Lage intrazelluläre Bakterien in ihrem Wachstum zu hemmen, während Epithelzellen, die die 3020insC Mutation exprimieren, diese Funktion verlieren, demnach kommt NOD2 ein direkter antibakterieller Effekt zu (72). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **72) Hisamatsu T, Suzuki M, Reinecker HC, Nadeau WJ, McCormick BA, Podolsky DK. CARD15/NOD2 Functions as an Antibacterial Factor in Human Intestinal Epithelial Cells. Gastroenterology (2003) 124:993-1000. * Kommentar: ** Kein TQL-Plagiat, da eine andere Literaturangabe gemacht wird und der Text angepasst wird. ** Der Text wird übernommen und "3020insC Mutation" durch "1007insC Mutation" ersetzt. Beispiel Ves6 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Neben der 1007insC Mutation sind weitere Mutationen im NOD2 Gen beschrieben und mehrere zeigen eine Assoziation zu Morbus Crohn 14 10 168. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **10. Hugot, J.P., Chamaillard, M., Zouali, H., Lesage, S., Cezard, J.P., Belaiche, J., Almer, S., Tysk, C., O'Morain, C.A., Gassull, M., Binder, V., Finkel, Y., Cortot, A., Modigliani, R., Laurent-Puig, P., Gower-Rousseau, C., Macry, J., Colombel, J.F., Sahbatou, M., Thomas, G. (2001) Association of NOD2 leucine-rich repeat variants with susceptibility to Crohn's disease. Nature 411, 599-603. **14. Cuthbert, A.P., Fisher, S.A., Mirza, M.M., King, K., Hampe, J., Croucher, P.J., Mascheretti, S., Sanderson, J., Forbes, A., Mansfield, J., Schreiber, S., Lewis, C.M., Mathew, C.G. (2002) The contribution of NOD2 gene mutations to the risk and site of disease in inflammatory bowel disease. Gastroenterology 122, 867-74. **168. Lesage, S., Zouali, H., Cezard, J.P., Colombel, J.F., Belaiche, J., Almer, S., Tysk, C., O'Morain, C., Gassull, M., Binder, V., Finkel, Y., Modigliani, R., Gower-Rousseau, C., Macry, J., Merlin, F., Chamaillard, M., Jannot, A.S., Thomas, G., Hugot, J.P. (2002) CARD15/NOD2 mutational analysis and genotype-phenotype correlation in 612 patients with inflammatory bowel disease. Am J Hum Genet 70, 845-57. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Neben der 3020insC Mutation sind weitere Mutationen im NOD2 Gen beschrieben und mehrere zeigen eine Assoziation zu Morbus Crohn (34, 73, 90, ll4). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **34) Cuthbert AP, Fisher SA, Mirza MM, King K, Hampe J, Croucher PJ, Mascheretti S, Sanderson J, Forbes A, Mansfield J, Schreiber S, Lewis CM, Mathew CG. The Contribution of NOD2 Gene Mutations to the Risk and Site of Disease in Inflammatory Bowel Disease. Gastroenterology (2002) 122, 867-874. **73) Hugot JP, Chamaillard M, Zouali H, Lesage S, Cezard JP, Belaiche J, Almer S, Tysk C, O'Morain CA, Gassull M, Binder V, Finkel Y, Cortot A, Modigliani R, Laurent-Puig P, Gower-Rousseau C, Macry J, Colombel JF, Sahbatou M, Thomas G. Association of NOD2 leucine-rich repeat variants with susceptibility to Crohn's disease. Nature (2001) 411, 599-603. **114) Ogura Y, Bonen DK, Inohara N, Nicolae DL, Chen FF, Ramos R, Britton H, Moran T, Karaliuskas R, Duerr RH, Achkar J-P, Brant SR, Bayless TM, Kirschner BS, Hanauer SB, Núñez G, Cho JH. A frameshift mutation in NOD2 associated with susceptibility to Crohn's disease. Nature (2001). 603-606. **168) Lesage S, Zouali H, Cézard J-P and the EPWG-IBD-Group, Colombel J-F and the EPIMAD group, Belaiche J and the GETAID group, Almer S, Tysk C, O'Morain C, Gassull M, Binder V, Finkel Y, Modigliani R, Gower-Rousseau C, Macry J, Merlin F, Chamaillard M, Jannot A-S, Thomas G, Hugot J-P. CARD15/NOD2 Mutational Analysis and Genotype-Phenotype Correlation in 612 Patients with Inflammatory Bowel Disease. Am J Hum Genet (2002) 70, 845-857. * Kommentar: ** Kein typisches TQL-Plagiat, da der Text angepasst wird. ** Der Text wird übernommen und "3020insC Mutation" durch "1007insC Mutation" ersetzt. Beispiel Ves7 * Untersuchte Arbeit: In funktionellen Untersuchungen konnte für zwei weitere Mutationen im NOD2 Gen, die nach der 1007insC Mutation am häufigsten bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn zu finden sind, ebenso eine verminderte NFκB Aktivierung nach Kontakt mit Lipopolysacchariden und Peptidoglykan bestätigt werden. Trotz der vielen offenen Fragen in der Pathogenese des Morbus Crohn scheint sich durch die gefundene Assoziation mit Mutationen im NOD2 Gen die Hypothese zu festigen, dass dem Morbus Crohn eine genetische Disposition zu Grunde liegt und durch eine gestörte Interaktion bzw. mangelhafte Abwehr der physiologischen Darmflora an der Schleimhautbarriere in einer Immunreaktion mit nachfolgendem entzündlichen-destruktiven Prozess mündet. * Plagiierte Arbeit: In funktionellen Untersuchungen konnte für zwei weitere Mutationen im NOD2 Gen, die nach der 3020insC Mutation am häufigsten bei Patienten mit Morbus Crohn zu finden sind, ebenso eine verminderte NF-κB Aktivierung nach Kontakt mit Lipopolysacchariden und Peptidoglykan bestätigt werden (2l). Trotz der vielen offenen Fragen in der Pathogenese des Morbus Crohn scheint sich durch die gefundene Assoziation mit Mutationen im NOD2 Gen ... die Hypothese zu festigen, dass dem Morbus Crohn eine genetische Disposition zu Grunde liegt und durch eine gestörte Interaktion bzw. mangelhafte Abwehr der physiologischen Darmflora an der Schleimhautbarriere in einer Immunreaktion mit nachfolgendem entzündlich-destruktiven Prozess mündet. * Kommentar: ** Kein typisches TQL-Plagiat, da der Text angepasst wird und auf die Literaturangabe verzichtet wird. ** Der Text wird übernommen und "3020insC Mutation" durch "1007insC Mutation" ersetzt. Beispiel Ves8 * Untersuchte Arbeit: In einer Risikoanalyse errechnete Cuthbert et al. ein mehr als 20fach erhöhtes Risiko für homozygote Träger von NOD2 Mutationen an Morbus Crohn zu erkranken 14. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **14. Cuthbert, A.P., Fisher, S.A., Mirza, M.M., King, K., Hampe, J., Croucher, P.J., Mascheretti, S., Sanderson, J., Forbes, A., Mansfield, J., Schreiber, S., Lewis, C.M., Mathew, C.G. (2002) The contribution of NOD2 gene mutations to the risk and site of disease in inflammatory bowel disease. Gastroenterology 122, 867-74. * Plagiierte Arbeit: In einer Risikoanalyse errechnete Cuthbert et al. ein mehr als 20fach erhöhtes Risiko für homozygote Träger von NOD2 Mutationen an Morbus Crohn zu erkranken (34). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **34) Cuthbert AP, Fisher SA, Mirza MM, King K, Hampe J, Croucher PJ, Mascheretti S, Sanderson J, Forbes A, Mansfield J, Schreiber S, Lewis CM, Mathew CG. The Contribution of NOD2 Gene Mutations to the Risk and Site of Disease in Inflammatory Bowel Disease. Gastroenterology (2002) 122, 867-874. Beispiel Ves9 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Die bisher gemachten Aussagen zur Assoziation von NOD2 Mutationen und Morbus Crohn beziehen sich alle auf Untersuchungen an europäischen bzw. amerikanischen Patienten. In zwei unabhängigen Studien an japanischen Patienten ließen sich keine der drei häufigen Mutationen nachweisen 169 170. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **169. Inoue, N., Tamura, K., Kinouchi, Y., Fukuda, Y., Takahashi, S., Ogura, Y., Inohara, N., Nunez, G., Kishi, Y., Koike, Y., Shimosegawa, T., Shimoyama, T., Hibi, T. (2002) Lack of common NOD2 variants in Japanese patients with Crohn's disease. Gastroenterology 123, 86-91. **170. Yamazaki, K., Takazoe, M., Tanaka, T., Kazumori, T., Nakamura, Y. (2002) Absence of mutation in the NOD2/CARD15 gene among 483 Japanese patients with Crohn's disease. J Hum Genet 47, 469-72. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Die bisher gemachten Aussagen zur Assoziation von NOD2 Mutationen und Morbus Crohn beziehen sich alle auf Untersuchungen an europäischen bzw. amerikanischen Patienten. In zwei unabhängigen Studien an japanischen Patienten ließen sich keine der drei häufigen Mutationen nachweisen (79, l76). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **79) Inoue N, Tamura K, Kinouchi Y, Fukuda Y, Takahashi S, Ogura Y, Inohara N, Nunez G, Kishi Y, Koike Y, Shimosegawa T, Shimoyama T, Hibi T. Lack of common NOD2 variants in Japanese patients with Crohn's disease. Gastroenterology (2002) 123, 86-91. ** 176) Yamazaki K, Takazoe M, Tanaka T, Kazumori T, Nakamura Y. Absence of mutation in the NOD2/CARD15 gene among 483 Japanese patients with Crohn's disease. J Hum Genet (2002) 47, 469-72. Beispiel Ves10 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Weiterhin konnten auch für afro-amerikanische Patienten mit Morbus Crohn keine vergleichbare sic Allelfrequenzen für die drei häufigsten bei europäischen Patienten vorkommenden NOD2 Mutationen festgestellt werden 171. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **171. Bonen, D.K., Ogura, Y., Nicolae, D.L., Inohara, N., Saab, L., Tanabe, T., Chen, F.F., Foster, S.J., Duerr, R.H., Brant, S.R., Cho, J.H., Nunez, G. (2003) Crohn's diseaseassociated NOD2 variants share a signaling defect in response to lipopolysaccharide and peptidoglycan. Gastroenterology 124, 140-6. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Weiterhin konnten auch für afro-amerikanische Patienten mit Morbus Crohn keine vergleichbaren Allelfrequenzen für die drei häufigsten bei kaukasischen Patienten vorkommenden NOD2 Mutationen festgestellt werden (20). Im Literaturverzeichnis: **20) Bonen DK, CHO sic JH. The Genetics of Inflammatory Bowel Disease. Gastroenterology (2003) 124, 521-536. *Kommentar: ** Kein typisches TQL-Plagiat, da unterschiedliche Literaturangaben gemacht werden. ** Möglicherweise liegt allerdings ein Übertragungsfehler vor, da die in der untersuchten Arbeit angegebene Literaturangabe 171 der Nummer 21 im Literaturverzeichnis der Quelle entspricht. ** Aus "kaukasischen" wird "europäischen". Beispiel Ves11 * Untersuchte Arbeit: Demnach scheinen die häufigsten Mutationen im NOD2 Gen keine Rolle in der genetischen Prädisposition für Morbus Crohn bei Patienten japanischer oder afro-amerikanischer Herkunft zu spielen. Außer dem NOD2 Gen sind wahrscheinlich weitere Gene innerhalb des IBD1 Locus für dessen Kopplung mit Morbus Crohn verantwortlich 13. Im Literaturverzeichnis: **13. Hampe, J., Grebe, J., Nikolaus, S., Solberg, C., Croucher, P.J., Mascheretti, S., Jahnsen, J., Moum, B., Klump, B., Krawczak, M., Mirza, M.M., Foelsch, U.R., Vatn, M., Schreiber, S. (2002) Association of NOD2 (CARD 15) genotype with clinical course of Crohn's disease: a cohort study. Lancet 359, 1661-5. * Plagiierte Arbeit: Demnach scheinen die drei häufigsten Mutationen im NOD2 Gen keine Rolle in der genetischen Prädisposition für Morbus Crohn bei Patienten japanischer oder afro-amerikanischer Herkunft zu spielen. Außer dem NOD2 Gen sind wahrscheinlich weitere Gene innerhalb des IBD1 Locus für dessen Kopplung mit Morbus Crohn verantwortlich (67) Im Literaturverzeichnis: **67) Hampe J, Schreiber S, Shaw SH, Lau KF, Bridger S, Macpherson AJ, Cardon LR, Sakul H, Harris TJ, Buckler A, Hall J, Stokkers P, van Deventer SJ, Nürnberg P, Mirza MM, Lee JC, Lennard-Jones JE, Mathew CG, Curran ME. A genomewide analysis provides evidence for novel linkages in inflammatory bowel disease in a large European cohort. Am J Hum Genet. 1999 64:808-816. *Kommentar: ** Kein typisches TQL-Plagiat, da unterschiedliche Literaturangaben gemacht werden. Zs (Dr. phil.) Das folgenden beiden Beispiele sind aufeinanderfolgende TQL-Plagiate aus einer Dissertation zur Erlangung des Dr. phil., siehe Zs/Fragment_046_09. Die plagiierte Arbeit, eine wissenschaftliche Monographie, ist zwar im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt, aber die wörtliche Übernahme aus dieser ist nicht kenntlich gemacht. Beispiel Zs1 *Untersuchte Arbeit: In der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts haben insbesondere drei deutsche Wissenschaftler ausführliche Berechnungen über den Wert des Menschen durchgeführt: Wittstein107, Lüdtke108 und Engel109. ::In den Fußnoten: ::* 107 Vgl. WITTSEIN sic (1867). ::* 108 Vgl. LÜDTKE (1973) sic: S. 513 - 515. ::* 109 Vgl. ENGEL (1883). ::Im Literaturverzeichnis: ::*ENGEL, E. (1983) sic: Der Wert des Menschen, Teil I: Der Kostenwerth des Menschen. In: Volkswirtschaftliche Zeitfragen, Heft 37 und 38. Berlin. ::*ENGEL, E. (1987) sic: Der Preis der Arbeit. 2. Vorlesung: Die Selbstkosten der Arbeit, 2. Auflage, Berlin. ::*LÜDTK sic, R. (1873): Über den Geldwert des Menschen. In: Deutsche Versicherungszeitung, Nr. 56, 20. Juli, 1873, S.473- 474. ::*LÜDTK sic, R. (1873): Über den Versicherungswert des Menschen, in: Deutsche Versicherungszeitung, Nr. 62, 10. August ,1873, S. 513 - 515. ::*WITTSEIN sic, T. (1867): Mathematische Statistik und deren Anwendung auf National- Ökonomie und Versicherungswirtschaften sic III. Der Capitalwerth des Menschen. Hahn und Hannover. *Plagiierte Arbeit: In der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts haben insbesondere drei deutsche Wissenschaftler ausführliche Berechnungen über den Wert des Menschen durchgeführt: Wittstein22, Lüdtke23 und Engel24. ::In den Fußnoten: ::*22 Wittstein, Theodor: Mathematische Statistik und deren Anwendung auf National-Ökonomie und Versicherungswissenschaften.' III. Der Capitalwerth des Menschen. Hannover, Hahn, 1867, S. 49-55. ::*23 Lüdtke, R.: „Über den Geldwert des Menschen“, Deutsche Versicherungszeitung, Nr. 56, 20. Juli 1873, S. 473-474; Lüdtke, R.: „Über den Versicherungswert des Menschen“, Deutsche Versicherungszeitung, Nr. 62, 10. August 1873, S. 513 - 515. ::*24 Engel, Ernst: Der Preis der Arbeit. 2. Vorlesung: Die Selbstkosten der Arbeit, Berlin, Habel, 1872 (2. Aufl.), 70 S.; Engel, Ernst: „Der Werth des Menschen. Teil I: Der Kostenwerth des Menschen”, Volkswirtschaftliche Zeitfragen, Heft 37 und 38, VII, Berlin, Simion, 1883, 79 S. * Kommentar: ** Auch der Dr. phil. beherrscht das TGL-Plagiat, sogar mit Zusatzschlenker über die Fußnoten. Beispiel Zs2 *Untersuchte Arbeit: Eine Darstellung ihrer Ergebnisse findet sich bei Meyer110, die nicht nur deren Methoden beschreibt, sondern auch die Ergebnisse miteinander vergleicht. Wittstein und Lüdtke haben sich sowohl mit dem Kostenwert als auch mit dem Ertragswert des Menschen beschäftigt. Engel veröffentlichte lediglich Berechnungen zum Kostenwert des Menschen. ::In den Fußnoten: ::* 110 Vgl. MEYER (1930). ::Im Literaturverzeichnis: ::*MEYER, I. (1930): Der Geldwert des Menschenlebens und seine Beziehung zur Versicherung. Veröffentlichung des Vereins für Versicherungswirtschaft sic, Heft 47, Berlin. *Plagiierte Arbeit: Eine ausführliche Darstellung ihrer Ergebnisse findet sich bei Ida Meyer, die nicht nur deren Methoden beschreibt, sondern auch die Ergebnisse miteinander vergleicht25. Wittstein und Lüdtke haben sich sowohl mit dem Kosten- als auch mit dem Ertragswert des Menschen beschäftigt. Engel veröffentlichte lediglich Berechnungen zum Kostenwert des Menschen; ::In den Fußnoten: ::*25 Meyer, Ida: Der Geldwert des Menschenlebens und seine Beziehung zur Versicherung. (Veröffentlichung des Vereins für Versicherungswissenschaft, Heft 47, September 1930, hrsg. von Alfred Manes.) Berlin, Minler & Sohn, 1930 , 75 S. Vgl. hierzu auch die vergleichende Analyse der Ergebnisse durch Borchardt, Knut: „Zum Problem der Erziehungs- und Ausbildungsinvestitionen im 19. Jahrhundert“ , S. 380-392. In: Aubin, Hermann, und andere (Hrsg.): Beiträge zur Wirtschafts- und Stadtgeschichte. (Festschrift für Hektor Ammann.) Wiesbaden, Franz Steiner Verlag, 1965, 398 S. Wy (Dr. iur.) Das folgenden beiden Beispiele sind aufeinanderfolgende TQL-Plagiate aus einer Dissertation zur Erlangung des Dr. iur., siehe Wy/Fragment 004 10. Die plagiierte Arbeit ist zwar im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt, aber die wörtliche Übernahme aus dieser ist nicht kenntlich gemacht. Kommentar: In der untersuchten Arbeit ist die in der Fußnote 8 angegebene Quelle nicht im Literaturverzeichnis enthalten.